Fate
by nezushii
Summary: Raito yang menghadap takdirnya. Ryuk menggoreskan nama Yagami Raito di atas lembaran Death Note-nya. /drabble /pwp maybe


**DISCLAIMER**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**.**

**Fate**

by Chi

**.**

**.**

Tatapan seorang Yagami Raito yang biasanya menipu, penuh misteri, licik, cerdas, dan memiliki suatu aura tentang sebuah animo menakutkan kini tinggal tatapan lemah—seperti bukan tatapan dari sepasang mata remaja jenius tersebut.

Sudah selesai.

Permainan "menjadi Tuhan baru" sudah selesai. Setengah dirinya berasumsi bahwa dia adalah seorang tokoh protagonis, dan sisanya masih ragu apakah dia benar seorang tokoh antagonis yang membawanya pada suatu takdir semacam ini.

Ia adalah seorang yang memiliki otak jenius—dibarengi dengan ambisi yang begitu besar. Seseorang yang idealis. Sedikit imajinatif, yang dipicu dan diawali dari sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang berukuran besar jika dibandingkan dengan benda sejenisnya yang lain. Benda berwarna hitam yang membuat kehidupannya sebagai pelajar melewati rangkaian kejadian yang tidak semestinya terjadi. Benda yang terlihat mustahil benar-benar ada, tapi memang benda itu _dapat disentuh_ dan _menimbulkan reaksi_ sehingga mau tak mau, Raito yang selalu berpikir logis mengira dirinya sudah gila.

Dan sekarang, otak jenius dan sifat idealisnya tersebut membawanya pada sebuah gerbang kematian yang tak pernah ia sangka akan seperti ini.

_Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi_.

Permainannya belum selesai. Ia masih ingin menikmatinya—meski setengah menyesal mengapa ia lengah pada momen yang salah.

Dan apa yang diperbuat bocah berambut putih brengsek itu?

Ia menuntaskan kasus L. Ia tidak pantas memasuki kasus itu dan terjun ke dalamnya, karena orang yang semestinya menangani kasus ini sudah mati—dan mungkin, Raito sedikit menyesalinya. Tunggu, mengapa Raito mengaitkan kemarahannya pada Near dengan sosok L?

Mungkin ia sedikit dendam. Dendam karena L mati begitu saja dan digantikan oleh bocah aneh dengan nama Nate River yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia sejajarkan dengan seorang detektif jenius—karena bisa membuatnya terpojok pada beberapa saat dan hampir membuatnya skak mat jika saja tidak ada bantuan dari makhluk Shinigami penyuka apel itu, juga dendam karena ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia kalah dari seorang bocah dengan nama alias Near tersebut.

Namun, mati sambil menyimpan dendam bukanlah hal yang bagus. Raito berusaha berhati suci lagi setidaknya sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya. Menghilangkan semua sisi jahatnya di akhir hidupnya.

Pemikiran-pemikiran yang lain muncul memenuhi otak—luar biasa bisa berpikir serumit itu bahkan ketika ia tengah sekarat. Mengenai bagaimanakah sosok L sebenarnya dalam pandangan Raito ketika ia tengah berhadapan dengan takdir.

Di beberapa ketika, Raito berpikir bahwa L adalah lawan yang sempurna. Sempurna, karena ia juga berhasil menumbangkan lawan tersebut dan menyingkirkannya dari papan catur setelah sekian lama bertarung. Di sisi lain, banyak enigma yang berhasil dipecahkan oleh L dengan seratus persen tepat, dan setelah banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian menegangkan di antara dirinya dengan L.

Tapi, ketika Raito berpikir ulang—merekap kembali kejadian demi kejadian dengan cepat—ia menyadari bahwa L masih lebih pintar darinya. Setidaknya, jika Raito adalah seorang ahli strategi dengan taktik yang super cerdas, L adalah seorang pengamat yang sangat detil dan begitu pandai menafsirkan sesuatu—entah itu penafsiran impuls yang dihasilkan oleh lawannya atau kata demi kata yang bergulir dari bibir lawannya, atau mungkin sesuatu yang sulit ditebak seperti ekspresi dengan mata mirip ikan mati atau sesuatu yang berpikir telah dipalsukan dengan sedemikian rupa, namun L dapat menafsirkannya dengan kemungkinan benar adalah 98%. L jenius. L sangat pintar—terutama karena ia berhasil menyusut kasus Kira sampai sejauh ini dengan 70% kemampuan analisanya dan 30% bantuan dari pihak kepolisian.

Sementara Raito, ia memang pintar—namun licik pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia memperdaya seorang shinigami—bukan, tapi dua shinigami—dan itu membuatnya bisa membunuh L. Ia bermain curang, yah, bisa dikatakan ia menyatakan sebuah pernyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa melawan L dalam adu otak 1-1 secara tidak langsung.

Pemikiran tersebut membuat Raito melukiskan senyuman terakhirnya. Membayangkan hologram L di hadapannya sekarang, tengah berjalan menuju tempatnya berbaring di anak tangga sebuah gedung, mendekatinya, dan menyentuh pipinya.

Raito akan menyusul L. Tidak.

Raito akan berada di suatu tempat yang penuh kobaran api—seperti yang telah dikatakan Ryuk padanya ketika ia hendak menggunakan Death Note. Sementara L, mungkin ia akan berjalan menuju taman di mana pepohonan tumbuh subur dan burung-burung terbang bergerombol di atas langit yang lebih indah daripada langit yang Tuhan berikan di dunia?

Hologram imajiner itu samar, sebelum akhirnya lenyap seutuhnya.

Masih enigma apakah perasaan Raito pada L. Namun seperti yang orang bilang kebanyakan, sebelum malaikat maut hendak mengantar pergi jiwa kita terbang entah ke mana, pikiran kita yang masih waras akan membayangkan sosok paling istimewa dalam kehidupan kita—sebelum kita mengakhirinya.

Dan mungkin, L adalah sosok yang benar-benar istimewa bagi Raito—dalam berbagai artian.

Sinar mentari sore yang hendak kembali ke peraduan menyinari sosok Raito yang terbaring lemah menatap ajal.

Selesai. Benar-benar sudah selesai.

Senja itu, Yagami Raito, menerima takdirnya setelah beberapa kulitnya tertembus oleh peluru pistol, memasuki dagingnya hingga bersimbah darah.

_"__If we catch Kira, he is evil. If he wins and rules the world, then he is justice."_

_-Light Yagami ("Justice")_

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Pengen sedikit berasumsi soal ending Death Note yang feels-nya bertebaran lewat drabble ini ;w;

Dan maafkan saya yang telah mengotori fandom Death Note yang kelewat epik ini dengan drabble abal ditambah isinya berantakan /iya saya tau ini emang berantakan banget karena ego pribadi

Entah ini sho-ai atau bukan, kayaknya sih nggak keliatan ya *duesh. Implisit, mungkin?

Btw itu kata-kata Raito yang di bawah saya dapet dari wikia-nya Death Note. Lumayan ngepas sama drabble ini, mungkin? Soal pandangan Raito atas dirinya sendiri secara tidak langsung.

Kritik dan saran diterima loh :33  
>Sekian,<p> 


End file.
